Silence Between the Bonds
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: A year has passed bye since the defeat of Zant. When Councilman Shad urges Her Highness Zelda to set out for Link, what is supposed to result in a catching up of friendships, turns into a multitude of confessions. The confessions break the silent year bond between the heroes, adjoining them in joyful reunion and possibly love?


**Happy New Year's you guys! Just a little story for the celebration of 2013! I hope you enjoy this ZeLink story! I've worked on this forever so I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor Nintendo©**

**Word count without Author's Note:3,304**

**Silence Between the Bonds**

Silence… That was what had been exchanged between Link and Zelda after the days of Twilight have overtaken Hyrule. After Zelda had thanked Link and made him a knight, he returned to his home and resumed herding goats. A year had passed since then and Zelda has become to feel a bit guilty for not meeting up with Link, exchanging letters with him or even thinking of him.

She sighed as a Royal Council meeting had yet again brought up marriage and suitor. Resting her head against her hand she unwillingly heard their bickering and squabbling. Her eyes shifted to around to look at her only sane councilman, Shad. She had appointed him to his role shortly after the defeat of Zant. He gave her a small smile and tried to end the quarrel. "That should be enough gentlemen." he addressed them clearing his throat. The members continued to ramble on though. He straightened his glasses and sighed in frustration.

Zelda silently glared at the council members, asking herself why she ever selected them. She fiddled with a piece of her loose hair. She really hated these meetings.

A pudgy councilman literally yelled to the rooftops, "Her Majesty should marry Prince Komali!"

"No! She should marry Prince Raven of Dragon Roost!" another interjected, raising his hands about.

"Or maybe even Prince Ralis of the Zoras!" another lord jumped up.

"Maybe she should marry the Hero-" that councilmen closed his mouth. He knew the Queen couldn't marry a mere _peasant._ "I take that back." He muttered to himself in a hushed tone under his breath.

Zelda was tempted to yell 'Yes I'll marry the Hero' aloud but she remained utterly silent.

"Gentlemen please." Shad raised a hand and tried a second time to stop the madness. He kind of enjoyed seeing the stuffy and pompous nobles bicker and fight, yet at the same time it annoyed him as well.

Zelda had had enough of it .She stood up from her seat. Her violet-bluish eyes burned with rage. "HOLD YOUR TONGUES AT ONCE MY LORDS." she raised her voice suddenly in the midst of the chaos. Shad couldn't help but give a smirk at their reaction.

Immediately they turned to look at her with looks of shock. Most of them muttered a "Yes your Majesty please forgive me."Or a "Pardon my actions and behavior your Majesty."

Zelda sighed frustrated, resting her hand on her hand. "Meeting adjourned. You all are dismissed."

One of the lords started to remark as he left, "But your Highness the way you raised your voice was unqueen like-"The lord that spoke the comment shrank. Zelda cut him off by glaring at him.

"My lords you heard her Majesty. Leave." Shad placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The lord left in a sprint after that. The remaining councilmen stood up and muttered in distaste as they exited the room. Neither Shad nor Zelda uttered a word until the room was fully empty.

Zelda started to laugh hysterically. "That was..." she kept laughing so hard that she was crying with tears of laughter.

Shad cracked a smile and laughed as well. "That was certainly the most interesting meeting we have had all year!" Shad kept ranting on about sky beings after that. Zelda nodded in agreement at his comment, she had stopped laughing at this point. Her mind trailed off in deep thought about _something or someone. _ "Your Majesty is something troubling you?" Shad looked at her.

Zelda nodded. "Yes and no Shad-… I've been thinking of Link." She tried hard not to blush.

"Oh I see your Highness." Shad couldn't help but give a knowing smirk at how she reacted. "Your Majesty I might suggest you take a break for a few days. You have been working hard for the past year, and every leader needs a break from time to time. And it is Christmas along with the coming New Year." he suggested.

"Shad I can't just take a break from the rebuilding process!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing out the things that were in the process of rebuilding around her in Castleton.

"Ah yes that may be true but when was the last time you ever saw Link? Or perhaps sent him a letter to visit him? Or even go there yourself to see how he has been fairing?"

"I-I..." a lump formed in Zelda's throat as she tried to speak. She _did _need to do those things. "You are right Shad. I'll take my leave tomorrow at dawn and set off for Ordon. I leave you in charge of things as I leave. I will return in a few days' time." she smiled slightly.

Shad fixed his glasses. "As you wish your Highness. _And it is three days 'til the morrow of Christmas _Your Majesty." He suggested.

Zelda started to walk to her chambers but she spun around to say one last thing to the nerdy councilor. "And Shad? Quit calling me that. Also you_ should_ spend some time with Lady Ashei." She laughed.

"Of course Zelda and- HEY!" Shad blushed madly at the last comment as Zelda continued to laugh as she headed to her bed chambers.

_**XxX**_

Zelda woke up the next morning bright and early. She carried her bag she had prepared the night before and set out toward the stables.

She headed to a stall. She looked at her horse Dark. She patted him on the snout. "Come on boy we are going to visit a friend. You get that ride you have wanted for some time." She pushed herself up onto her horse and headed to Ordon.

From a short distance Shad watched her leave from the Royal grounds. He grinned widely at his actions. As her figure faded, Shad swerved around to start his newly assigned duties until he saw a face near his. "H-hi Ashei." He took a step back and fixed his glasses.

"Hello Shad." Ashei crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly at his actions.

"What brings you around the castle this early time of day?" he asked.

"I came to remind you we have a Resistance meeting today." Ashei said.

"Ah that is right. Well I have a few things I must do before I go to it. Do you wish to accompany me?" Shad wasn't really thinking about what he was saying or doing.

"Sure." Ashei nodded.

"Well let's go then." Shad started to walk. Ashei followed him silently. Shad had no idea what he had said or what he had gotten himself into.

**XxX**

Link leaned against the stall door of the goat pen. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Link!" Fado yelled. He ran over to Link panting. Link turned to look at him expectantly. "Link you've worked hard today. Take the rest of the day off since the Christmas Festival is in a few days. And you got a letter!" he shoved the letter into his hands. Link nodded thanks to Fado and glanced at the letter in his hands. He hastily opened the letter and began to read it.

'_Dear Link,_

_I know this is a bit of a short notice but…. Expect a certain royal visitor…She may have a few words to say to you… So prepare somewhat for her arrival. So expect Zelda to be sticking Ordon for a short while… Don't have too much fun now you hear!_

_P.S You should take her to the Christmas Festival… Just a suggestion_

_-Shad'_

Link read over the letter several times, not really knowing what to think about a visit from Zelda. He was glad she decided to visit but that meant he had to prepare for her arrival... Which meant cleaning for him (which he hated.) After fully reading the letter he neatly folded it and placed it back in the envelope. He waved a goodbye to Fado, took Epona by the reins and headed to his tree house.

Once he arrived at his house he tied Epona up to her normal spot. Climbing up the ladder, he went inside to prepare for her arrival… And the Christmas festival.

_**XxX**_

Zelda looked around the vast forestry sights of Ordon province. She was filled with giddiness on the thought of seeing Link. She saw a fencepost; she hopped down from Dark and sent him off back to the castle. She walked around until she found a spring.

She walked further and deeper into the spring and began to wade in the water, just to enjoy herself.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if you were lost?" a girl her age with green eyes glanced at her curiously. Zelda thought for a moment.

"I came to look for Link." She replied.

"If you are looking for him, he lives in the tree house to your right."

"Thank you miss— "

"Illia is my name. Well I hope all is well for your visit your Majesty." She curtsied. She gave the direction of his house to Zelda.

Zelda nodded at her and made her way to Link's house. She didn't know whether or not to climb the ladder.

The door suddenly swung open. Zelda looked up to see Link greeting her with a smile. She resisted the urge to hug him like a little girl. "Hello Master Link. It has been a while."

Link gave a nod in response. He gave her a hand to assist her up the ladder which she gladly accepted. She smiled and the two entered the tree house. It was pretty much the same as last time Zelda had visited him shortly after the defeat of Zant (along with Ganondorf). "Hello your Majesty." he replied, welcoming her into his home.

**(INSERT LONG I HAVE NO IDEA TIME SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAL)**

Time had passed quite nicely in the small village of Ordon. It was the day of the Christmas festival today. All of Ordon was decorated with festivities. With all the lights, food, music and dancing, Zelda was quite enjoying herself. The past few days with Link had been an interesting and wonderful time.

Link was enjoying the festivities, suddenly his eyes shifted to look at Zelda. Quickly averting his gaze away from her, his hand was suddenly grabbed by Illia to start a dance. "Come on Link! Have some fun for once!" she smiled warmly at him.

Link gave a silent nod, smiling at her. He had been so busy lately at the ranch and helping prepare for the festival; all that he did in his free time was sleep and spend time with Zelda.

All of the villagers were performing a cheerful dance, constantly switching partners every few moves. Zelda had Link as her dance partner at the moment. Both of them were enjoying another's company, yet neither of them had bothered to strike up a conversation.

"You look very beautiful tonight your Majesty." Link glanced at her attire, he rather see her in a plain dress than the fancy royal attire she always had to wear. To him it made her eyes and face seem to appear brighter.

Zelda gently smiled at him. "Thank you Link. And I told you not to call me by any title. I thought we were on a first name basis now! " She crossed her arms, playfully glaring at her.

"Forgive me, it seems to be a force of habit Zelda." He playfully winked at her.

She simply rolled her eyes at him, continuing to dance with him. "Link?"

He spun her around, looking at her expectantly with his feral blue eyes.

"Do you miss Midna?" she asked out of the blue.

Link knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He was curious why she was inquiring such a thing. He nodded. "Yes at times I do miss her. She was a wonderful travel companion, and a dear friend of mine." He remembered how sarcastic and mean she was at first, calling him doggy and slave. Later on though, she changed and became a close companion of his. He smiled slightly at the memory.

"Did you love her?" Zelda suddenly asked, looking at him searching for an honest answer. She always suspected he did. When the Mirror of Twilight had shattered she saw the hurt Link had felt. She herself was hurt as well, even if she barely knew the Hero then… And she cared for him deeply at that point_… Maybe even loved him._

Link's words were caught in his throat. He certainly didn't expect that from her. He shook his head. "No, not in any romantic way. More like a sibling love than that. I never considered her more than a sister." He responded honestly.

"What about Miss Illia?" she inwardly sighed, relieved about the matters with Midna.

He chuckled somewhat at her line of abrupt questions. "What is with all of the questions?"

Zelda merely gave a shrug. "I am simply curious, that's all."

"Illia..." he trailed off. He sighed. "When I was a bit younger I had planned to marry her and possibly raise a family with her… I fooled myself that I loved her." He said the last part bitterly.

"Later on she got clingy. Stalking me everywhere I went, trying to always grab my eye. She admitted that she did love me. I rejected her though, I only see her as my childhood best friend and nothing more." He finished up.

Illia had heard everything he said. Tears brimmed her green eyes. Sobbing, she ran off away from the party into the woods.

Zelda couldn't help but pity her. At the same time, she thought it a bit annoying. Her eyes reverted back to Link whose face showed no emotion. "Aren't you going after her?" she was in utter confusion.

Link shook his head. His eyes watched Illia run off into the woods, sighing he looked back at Zelda. "She will be fine."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in even more confusion. '_Did Link not worry about Miss Illia's well-being?' _

Link saw the opportunity to grab her hand and lead her off away from the festivities.

Zelda blinked in confusion. "Link where are we going?" she glanced back at the villagers dancing merrily.

"Somewhere quiet." Link replied, keeping his eyes fixated ahead of him.

Zelda nodded unsurely. As they walked further away from the village, Zelda admired the forest scenery in the shining moonlight.

The trees, grass and even the rocks all seemed to glow in the illumination and shadow of the full moon that evening. Fairies floated around in the midst of them. The light that came from the fairies supposedly gave an eerie glow to the eyes that saw them- according to legend. Zelda hadn't seen the fairies yet, though Link had.

Link had stopped walking. Zelda had tried to peer in front of him, but gave up after Link would not move. "Link! Would you move?"

"Why of course, now I will." He stepped aside to reveal a fairy spring.

Zelda's jaw dropped at the sight of the fairy spring. She had never seen one, the only time she had ever heard of what a fairy spring was when her great grandmother told her stories of them. Never in her lifetime would she have though to come across one. She clasped her hands together in glee and tried to chase a few fairies around. "This is extraordinary and amazing!" she twirled around like a small child who had just received a toy.

Link couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. 'Glad you like it Zelda… But I brought you out here for a reason.' He sighed inwardly. He noticed Zelda's blue eyes seemed to shine beautifully in the fairy-lit spring.

Zelda didn't notice Link gawking at her; she was a bit more focused on the fairies. She turned to face him. "Link…When did you ever discover this place?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, intently looking at her. "On my travels."

Zelda nodded. Her feet waded in the cool spring water, she decided to splash Link.

Link gave her a warning look. He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her into the water. "Payback!" he smirked, seeing her wet form.

Zelda sputtered out water from her mouth. She pouted. "Meanie."

"Am not I was just having fun!"

"Nu-huh."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

This fighting continued on for a time. Usually when they were alone like this they acted like little children.

Zelda huffed. "Fine you win this time."

Link chuckled at her. He could faintly hear the villagers counting down til the new day. He held out his hand to help her up. Zelda gladly accepted it and stood back up.

Link had an idea. His turn to start asking questions to Zelda. "Zelda, have you ever been in love?"

Zelda looked at him. Her normally stoic face burned bright red. "No why do you ask?"

"Because your face seems to betray your answer." His hand gently touched her blushing cheek.

"Maybe I am, but why would it matter?" Zelda replied, almost sounding scared.

He shrugged mimicking her answer from earlier. "Just curious. Any chance you might inform me who the person might be?"

"No, because he is standing right in front of —" she clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide in disbelief. She scolded herself for being so honest with him. It was obvious she was madly in love with him. Her face blushed the darkest red ever possible.

Link rose a brow at her. He looked at the ground in thought for a moment. Looking back at Zelda, he placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her.

Zelda blinked and gasped. She truly did not know how to respond to this. '_What is he doing?'_ She stood there dumbfounded when he pulled away. His eyes searched hers for an answer.

Link swallowed before speaking to her. His eyes were fixed on hers. "You know, you never asked the question if I loved you."

Zelda pursed her lips. "You are right." Zelda obviously wasn't seeing what Link meant.

"Well I do. I love you Zelda. " He took her hands, his eyes stared into hers; desperate for an answer.

Zelda had a loss for words. She _was not_ expecting this tonight, let alone this from Link _ever._ " I-I don't know what to say. I never wanted you to be my friend." She bit her lip, thinking this over for a brief moment.

Link looked down. He felt as if he should have never said anything. He let go of her hands, feeling dejected. He turned his back to her and began to walk off. "Your highness, I am so glad you never wished for my friendship." He said bitterly.

"I wanted you to be my king." Zelda began to speak up. She didn't mean for him to take this wrongly. "I love you too Link."

Link whirled back around to face her again. "Do you mean that Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "I do mean that I love you Link." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Link smiled at her, hugging her by the waist. "Forgive me for doubting you." He then kissed her passionately.

Zelda eagerly laced her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion. Both of them stayed like this until they needed breath. Link pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you Zelda. Merry Christmas."

Zelda smiled. "I love you too Link. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." She leaned up to kiss him again.

Now the silence between the Hero and Princess had been broken by the sounds and joy of the Christmas season. The silence that had once filled them was now filled with laughter and the sounds of love rather than utter silence.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ZELINK ONE-SHOT! Have a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed! Please review too if you don't mind ;) Ja ne!- Shadow**


End file.
